


You Don't Know Yourself

by revior



Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [5]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Enola just doesn't seem to understand certain things, especially why people would ever love her.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You Don't Know Yourself

"You really don't understand that I love you, do you?" asked Tewksbury.

Enola scoffed. "No, you don't. Why would anyone love me? There is nothing interesting about me and all I ever do is be a complete brat."

The statement made Tewksbury laugh. "I don't think you know yourself as well as you think, Enola Holmes. Because if you did, you would know that every single person who loved you did it because of everything that makes you, and that includes being a brat. It also includes every single other aspect of you, you're just too blind to see it."


End file.
